Glory Of Yule
by A Black Rose From Death
Summary: The True Story Of Love. How They Were Able To Sacrifice. But Is It True Love?
1. Default Chapter

I'm new to Fan Fiction Writing, so guide me along the way. This is a Draco and Hermione story. Blaise Zabini/Zambini will be involved with the usual triangle. Blaise/Draco/Hermione. They're currently in their sixth year (so Ginny can be in it for Ginny fans) and it's not just a romance story but also an adventurous like story. I need 5 reviews before I can post the next chapter since I need to know whether people will like this or not. I'll give you a prologue.  
  
Hermione Granger, 17, was standing and waiting for her two companions. With an owl perched in a cage, Hermione was being given a mixture of lustful and strange stares. Yes, young Hermione, has grown from the little girl to the mature young woman. She was still innocent, but was not your giggling kind of school girl. Her hair was not bushy or frizzy, but in ringlets (curls) created naturally. The honey brown eyes, and the radiant smile brought young men like Ronald Weasley off their feet.  
  
This is it for now. Do you like this style of writing? Do you like Hermione?? Comment on this story and tell me what you would like in here. Yes, I'll accommodate everyone's need. *Wink* Yes, even the Over- Friendliness-Story. 


	2. He Smiled

Dear Readers, The Story May Not Go As Fast As You Expect. I am in the process of writing a book and fan fiction. Here's Chapter 1. And Thanks To All Those Who Reviewed. By The Way.War Is Going To Start. Almost. Complicated Plot. No More Spoilers =D. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hermy! Hermy!" A male with flaming red hair shouted. Hermione looked over. Ron and Harry were running over towards her. Ron stopped dead in his tracks. They weren't the lanky kids she first met. They were now, tanned and strong from frequent Quidditch practice. Ron at 6' 1" and Harry at 6' 3" they were both quite tall and attracted many female eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Ron whispered to Harry as he stared at the goddess figured woman in front of him. He was love struck and he continued to stare in awe. While a figure in the shadows thought the same.  
  
"Ron? Have you gone nutters Ron?" Hermione inquired. She dragged Ron on to the Hogwarts Express while Ron continued to push his luggage in a daze. Once they got on, and chose a comfortable compartment they were interrupted by two built boys, pardon boys, men.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lovely Golden Trio. Mudblood, Weasel, and Pothead. What a lovely threesome." Sneered an unforgettable voice belonging to Malfoy. He sauntered in and took a seat next to Hermione. Blaise Zabini was standing by the compartment door with his arms crossed in front of him with a cocky grin plastered on his face.  
  
"I see that both of you have grown over the summer, but unfortunately your brains have still remained the size of a walnut." Hermione insulted. Malfoy placed one his hand on Hermione's thigh and rubbed it, with a suggestive smirk.  
  
"MALFOY, YOU BLOODY GIT! GET YOUR HAND OFF ME BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. However, once she saw Ron's expression she was more afraid of Ron being expelled than Malfoy touching her, for Ron had turned a shade of red never thought possible in the Wesley family.  
  
"Ron.Calm down.Please. He's not worth it." Hermione cooed like a mother who would coax a little boy. "Zabini! Get your "lovely and charming" friend here out!" said Hermione as she slapped Malfoy's hand away. Malfoy got up, saying, "I'll be seeing you everyday, honey." As he walked out with Zabini.  
  
"I wonder what he meant by that?.Oh no.It can't be." Hermione agonized. Yes, it was inevitable, she had seen the badge pinned onto his robes. It was no mistake, Malfoy was Head Boy, and she was Head Girl.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione??" Harry asked with deep concern.  
  
"It's nothing Harry. Nothing at all." Hermione answered. She then fell into a troublesome sleep all the way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Widzary.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Seigneur sombre. Mourir." Wheezed a very tired Pettigrew. Yes, the Dark Lord was dying. He had chose two heir, the Zabini and Malfoy family's sons. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were both best friends, and reigning together meant more power. Alone, they were nothing, but together they were everything.  
  
The Dark Lord died with a true smile on his sleep, a true smile, a true smile of evil.  
  
bPlot Is Going To Get Complicated. Don't Worry. Seigneur Sombre - Dark Lord. Mourir. - Dying. Actually.I'm Just Improvising. But, When Improvise The Story Is Much Better, And I Update More. 


	3. Death, Not Quite Yet

Should This Be A Hermione/Draco Story Or A Hermione/Blaise Story.Review With Answer. By the way, I changed them to the 7th year. Ginny's no use. I Hate Red Heads. HINT HINT. I Never Have Writer's Block, Or Else I'm Not A True Writer. I Like Blaise/Hermione Ships.So Draco Has To Be Head Boy. You'll See Why. Give Me A Review Quick On What Ships You Like Before It's Too Late.  
  
His firm hands roamed around her body, learning every curve and bump. He was enticed and hell-bent into making her his. Her delicate frame glistened in sweat as his skillful hands tenderly rubbed her sensitive bump. She moaned in ecstasy, demanding more.  
  
Unknown to them, a man was standing outside filled with envy looking at this couple, wishing he were with this beauty instead.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up with a jerk, his head beaded with sweat. He was sitting in his compartment, and noticed Blaise had a smirk on his face.  
  
"So, whom have you been dreaming about?" Blaise asked with a hint of smugness.  
  
"Shut it Zabini. I am a Malfoy and no one is competent to be in my dream except my mum." Draco lied with ease. However, in his mind Draco knew that the dream wasn't so simple. It was almost like a premonition. Almost.  
  
"You shouldn't tell me that." Zabini, now his face was not even bothering to hide his smugness. "You should tell your dear friend down there."  
  
Draco looked down, and to his horror, underneath his robes was a bulge.  
  
"Now. Whom were you not dreaming about again?" Blaise choked with laughter as Draco simpered something that sounded like "Nobody".  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Firs' 'ears! Firs' 'ears! Follow me!" shouted their hefty friend Hagrid. They just came off the train, and the three of them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were looking very forward to their 7th year. I take that back, Hermione was looking very forward to her 7th year at Hogwarts as being Head Girl.  
  
"Hermione! Let's get into the carriages!" shouted Harry. Ron and Hermione rushed to were Harry was and boarded their carriage.  
  
"Harry, Ron. I have great news to tell you guys! I'm Head Girl!" Hermione said as she jumped up being barely able to control her excitement.  
  
"Who's Head Boy?" Ron asked with an allusion of jealousy in his voice. At the sound of Head Boy, Hermione fell back into her seat.  
  
"Malfoy is." She responded as she paled again. 'Oh. My. Lord. Oh-My-Lord. What am I going to do? The son of a Death Eater and probably V-Voldemort's heir-in-waiting!'  
  
"I swear! If that bloody ferret comes with in five meters of you I would kill him!" Ron shouted with fury.  
  
"Ron! Calm down. Rage is not going to get you anywhere. Hermione, instead of sleeping in the Head Girl's room, sleep in the Gryffindor Common room. That way you'll be safe if Malfoy tries anything funny." Harry said with reassurance.  
  
"Splendid idea Harry!" Hermione said filled with joy as they rode their way back to Hogwarts Castle in peace. Her face was filled with joy, but another predicament just hit her. She had seen the Thestrals. Thestrals didn't become visible only to you when you have seen death, you saw it too when you were about to see death soon.  
  
I Am Nice Person And Decided To Continue The Chapter. Actually The Ideas Kept Coming To Me.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Upon Arrival At Hogwarts  
  
"I noticed the dislike she held for me once she saw me, Draco." Blaise said with a mockery of hurt on his face.  
  
"You should really be talking. She has hated me all these years, and now I find myself lusting after her. Granger shall be my Dark Goddess, and me being one of the Dark Lords, she should find herself honored. A Mudblood like her should always feel honored when a Malfoy chooses her." Draco said.  
  
"Aren't you full of yourself?" Blaise offended.  
  
"You are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Why the bloody hell are we fighting like 5 year olds?" Blaise asked with an amused face.  
  
"The Quibbler quotes: Dark Lords In A Cat Fight!" Draco chuckled. Suddenly, he had an urge for a meal. "I need to go feed." He said as he got up from his seat and exited the Great Hall. As Draco ambled down the hallway, he came upon Susan Bones. He tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Bones, you have something on your face." Draco stared deep into her eyes. Susan was too charmed by Draco's look that she did not realize her back was turned to him the whole time. As she stared into those gray eyes of orbs, she became mesmerized. He put his hands on her back as her knees buckled. Draco slowly lowered the body on to the floor, and with his fingernail made a cut by Susan's collarbone. As blood started pouring out, he put his mouth on the wound and started feeding.  
  
Yes.I know.It sounds like Harsh Realities but it's not. Trust me. It'll sound more like it but as time goes on you'll know why I did it. I Made Malfoy A Vampire Because He Had Really Pale Skin, And I Do Too, And People Often Say I Look Like A Vampire So Blah, Blah, Blah. Seeing Death Does Not Necessary Mean You Die. So If Hermione Dies Than I Wouldn't Have A Story. 


End file.
